monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Monster High Team!!!
The Go Monster High Team!!! line comprises two 3-packs of dolls that are both exclusive to Toys"R"Us. The first set was released in Early August, 2011 and presents Cleo de Nile and Draculaura as fearleaders, while the third in the pack, Ghoulia Yelps, is a supporter. The second set contains Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone, and Meowlody, all three of whom are fearleaders. This set was released in Late January, 2013. Name As is to be expected from two separate exclusive releases, Go Monster High Team!!! gets its name from information printed on the box, but the name is not trademarked. The line is also known as 'School Spirit' or 'Ghoul Spirit' by some fans and seen as part of the Scream Uniform line, which also is fanonically known as 'School Spirit' or 'Ghoul Spirit'. The two are named so after the Scream Uniform line's Amazon listings and Draculaura's quote on the back of the 3-pack that reads: "These uniforms really bring out my school spirit!". Assortment relations The Go Monster High Team!!! series is generally seen as the thematical successor of the Scream Uniform line. The two lines together are sometimes called 'School Spirit' by fans and considered to be one and the same. Go Monster High Team!!! also has a thematical successor itself in the Skultimate Roller Maze line, which as the aforementioned two centers around Monster High and sport. Much of the two 3-packs is a reused design or mold from Frankie Stein's Scream Uniform fearleader costume. All three non-werecat girls wear a repainted version of Frankie's blue earrings: Draculaura's are pink, Ghoulia's are white, and Cleo's are golden. Frankie's blue and yellow bracelet has been repainted too; in gold and black and belongs to Go Monster High Team!!! Ghoulia. The megaphone and fearleader shoes have been included with the first 3-pack without alteration, the megaphone going to Cleo and Cleo and Draculaura getting a pair of shoes each. The second 3-pack features all three werecats in the same, unaltered shoes, but the three included megaphones are all separate recolors—in pink, black, and white—of the Scream Uniform one. Lastly, the Scream Uniform dress has been altered for both Cleo and Draculaura: Cleo and the werecats have the dress with the blue stitches removed and Draculaura has the dress with the blue stitches removed and sleeves sewn on. Cleo's Go Monster High Team!!! collar comes from her 'Basic' outfit and her arm bandages are from there too, adjusted to lack the loose wrap the 'Basic' outfit's has. Ghoula Yelps's Go Monster High Team!!! shoes have been recolored and re-used for her School Clubs release and the doll of Clawdeen Wolf that comes with the Coffin Bean playset. The second 3-pack reuses the bag that came with the first 3-pack. Logs The doll logs that come with both Go Monster High Team!!! releases are limited to one quote per character—Purrsephone excluded—that are printed on the back of the packs. Fiction Though the Fear Squad's activities throughout Volume 2 could be considered promotional material for the 3-packs, Draculaura and Ghoulia do not fit in visually. Draculaura's outfit has added sleeves and fishnet tights, while Ghoulia's outfit doesn't feature in the Volume 2 webisodes entirely. Mattel had one webisode produced to promote the first 3-pack: "Super Fan", a Volume 3 webisode uploaded by Toys"R"Us on its website and its YouTube account. In it, Ghoulia and, obviously, Cleo wear their Go Monster High Team!!! outfits, but Draculaura still wears her regular fearleading uniform and haircut. Notes * The stockphoto suggests that the bracelet belongs to Cleo, but Ghoulia is the one wearing it in the pack. In the webisodes, Cleo does wear a bracelet like that, but in the colors black and pink, while Ghoulia in "Super Fan" does not wear a bracelet. Gallery Category:Doll assortments Category:Go Monster High Team!!!